Live With Me
by HydratedPart
Summary: Turns out, he just needed a bigger man in his life. Read about how Bob affects Ganryu's life as their lives intertwine. YAOI BobxGanny, don't like? Don't read! Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Savior

Those of you who are expecting a lot of action from beginning to end, move on - you're in the wrong fanfiction. I take these stories at a moderate pace, and I like to include a good storyline, so don't expect mindless smuts...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor does namco share any ownership with me (I wish they did, though :D)

###############################################################################################

The late night train was one of the very few ways for Ganryu to get home. He lived in a smaller district, almost completely separated from the city. He sat there by himself, occasionally glancing the four other people inside the train cart. The train never gets too many passengers, let alone at the midnight schedule. Maybe it's because nobody lived in that small district anymore (or at least nobody liked living there.) Ganryu sure didn't like it.

He had been out all day looking for another place to live. There was no luck for him. He found very poorly maintained buildings and overcrowded hostels that would just be unbearable for him. He saw a few places that seemed to fit his lifestyle, but alas, he couldn't afford it. Another issue was about sharing a room with someone. Ganryu was very insecure about his gayness. He'd known it for a while, but never truly embraced it as his sexuality. He even tried scoring Julia just to try to see if he could overcome it, but he was gay as a rainbow.

Letting out a sigh from his belly, he slumped into his seat, putting his hand over his forehead. _Stress_. The train had stopped at a station one stop away from Ganryu's district. He kept his eyes closed, too tired to care about anything else except thinking of going to bed. As the train doors opened and closed, he heard all four people leave and only one entered. Ugh, I really need a break. He buried his face in his hands before sitting up straight again, and he saw a familiar face that he had not expected to see.

Sitting at his far right was Bob, his fellow competitor in the King of Iron Fist Tournament. _What's he doing here? Where's he going? Did he see me?_

Ganryu's energy was suddenly rejuvenated. He had a crush on Bob ever since they fought a few months back. He even let him win just because of pure infatuation.

Bob was slumped in his chair as if he were deliberately trying to screw up his posture, face cherry red and eyes to the ground. _What's wrong with him? Had he been crying? Should I talk to him?_ Again, the questions started flooding Ganryu's mind. But before he could act, the train had stopped again. Bob rushed out of the train immediately. Ganryu wore a grimace expression and stepped out of the train. He was hoping to at least have the opportunity to say hi. It was too late, he couldn't see Bob anywhere.

As Ganryu walked toward his house, he spoke to himself. _When are you ever going to learn. If you keep this up, you'll end up alone and unwanted. Forgotten. You don't want that, do you? No. But speaking truthfully, I can't expect him to understand how I feel. There's no chance for me. I should jus-_

OOF!

"Bob?"

"Oh.. Hey.. G-ganryu right?" Bob spoke with a drunken expression.

They bumped into each other on the corner.

"Where are you going?"

"I dunno *hic* ... Doesn't matter..." Bob slurred his words.

Just then, Ganryu noticed the bottle of Whiskey in Bob's hand, only an eigth of the liquid remaining.

He pulled the bottle from Bob's hand and set it on the curb, "I think you've had enough, friend. And I don't think you should be by yourself right now.." Ganryu placed his hands on Bob's shoulders, trying to get Bob's eyes to meet with his. But Bob was swaying his head slowly from side to side. "... I also wouldn't forgive myself if I leave you and let harm come to you."

"Maybe... the morning is best... fzzfh shh..." Bob leaned forward and rested his head on Ganryu's shoulder, drifting away into slumber.

Ganryu looked if anyone was around. Thankfully, there was nobody else but them. His face had turned bright red. He loved the way Bob's weight felt against him. The way his breath felt warm upon his shoulder. He especially enjoyed Bob's thick blonde curls brushing against his cheek and neck.

"Alright, Bob. I'll take you somewhere you can rest, okay?"

Bob nodded against his shirt.

##############################################################################################

Ganryu gently sat Bob down on the spare matress he laid out on the floor, just a little close to his matress (he did this intentionally, duh.)

As he supported Bob, he noticed that the orange hoodie he was wearing was damp.

"You should take this off. You'll get sick if you sleep with it on."

"Yeah... I was umm... Th-there wuzz a pool..." Bob mumbled as he tried to take the hoodie off. Strangely, his white undershirt was dry, and so were his pants. Ganryu would have to wait for the explaination tomorrow.

"Let me help you." Ganryu knelt down and tried to help Bob. He was having trouble lifting the hoodie off as well. It had gotten stuck half way through, draped over Bob's face and arms. Ganryu was enjoying the view of Bob's full rounded belly pressing tightly against his shirt. He started getting hard just looking at it. Just then, he managed to pull the hoodie off and he locked eyes with Bob.

The most brilliant blue eyes meet the Sumo's lonely brown ones. The gaze that Ganryu wanted to stay with forever. He lifted his hand and let it rest against Bob's left cheek, stroking his face with his thumb. Oh, he was soft.

Ganryu broke eye contact and stood up hurriedly. "We should sleep. I'm tired as well," he said as he marched out the door, "I'll be right back."

Ganryu walked out of his bedroom door and entered the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. _What the hell did you just do? I hope he doesn't remember that tomorrow. He beat me up once, I bet he can do it again even if I don't hold back!_

He undressed from his blue polo shirt and baggy cargo shorts. He never felt comfortable wearing anything else but his kimono. But he got weird stares whenever he wore it outside on a normal day. He slipped into a pair of knee length shorts and a slim tank top. He usually slept with only boxers, but he didn't think it would turn out well if Bob woke up next to a half naked sumo wrestler. Ah, the things he fantasized about.

As he stepped back into the bedroom, he was in awe to see that Bob had discarded his trousers and was left with only his fit white shirt and grey briefs._ He's so hot, _he thought to himself. Bob would probably have trouble with the breeze and the mosquitoes - so when Ganryu realized that he only had 1 blanket, he knew that a sacrifice had to be made.

##############################################################################################

Half asleep, Ganryu couldn't doze off because of the bloodsuckers feasting on his legs. He also had to constantly reinsert his toes into the bedsheet to keep them warm. Meanwhile, Bob, only approximately 1 foot away from Ganryu, was sleeping deeply, even snoring a little.

Ganryu opened his eyes to see the moonlit room. It was pretty dark, but there was enough light to see Bob. He had his back turned to Ganryu. He watched as Bob's back moved in sync with his breathing. He wanted to touch him so badly. Maybe just a little rub. He inched closer and closer until his chest was only a few inches away from Bob's back. Their waist perfectly aligned, closer than Bob would ever allow... If he was conscious.

Ganryu gently placed his hand on Bobs shoulder. No response. He started rubbing it slowly, up and down. No response. He squeezed it - lightly at first. Then proceeded to grip it tightly. No response. _He feels so soft. I can't stop._ He decided to advance. He slid his hand under Bob's armpit. _Warm_. He pushed through until his arm was draping Bob's side. He caressed Bob's belly and traced around his bellybutton. Then he moved closer and pressed their bodies together. _Oh, God. So cozy._

Still no response, Ganryu wanted to continue. He felt bad inside that he was taking advantage of an drunk guy, but he couldn't stop it. He rested his head on the same pillow as Bob and inched his face closer to the back of Bob's head. He took a whiff. Underneath the cheap whiskey seeping from Bob's pores, Ganryu could tell that Bob had an enticing natural smell - musky, manly. He buried his nose in the thick locks of hair that he faced. It was amazing. He breathed deeply, absorbing all the manly scent that he could. Then Bob snored an extra loud snore and flinched._ Oh shit. He's not snoring anymore._

He slowly widthrew from Bob, releasing him and retreating back to his territory. _Did he wake up?_ He still wasn't snoring. Ganryu started to feel hazy again and drifted to sleep. But not completely, as the mosquitoes were still at full feeding frenzy on him. And it wasn't long before his toes started to freeze again.

"Dammit" he whispered in annoyance. Then Bob shifted, now facing Ganryu. Eyes still closed, he moved over to Ganryu's matress and placed his head beside Ganryu's. Of course, he froze with shock and excitement and disbelief. Could this really be happening? He didn't caare, he was happy whether it was a dream or reality. Bob then took the blanket and draped half of it over him so that they were both under it. _This can't be real. This is like one of my fantasies coming to life._ He proceeded to face Bob, who was now lightly snoring again.

Ganryu could smell the whiskey in his breath, but it didn't stink. He smelled of mint and tobacco. Probably menthol cigarettes. While his nose was identifying the smell of Bob's breath, his hand's were up to other matters. He reached down and placed his hand on Bob's waist. He traced the outline of Bob's briefs. He reached lower and cupped Bob's big butt cheek, slightly squeezing it to feel. Then he slid his hand down to Bob's thick juicy thigh, which were smoother than he expected them to be. He brushed the inner thigh with his fingertips, and he could see on Bob's expression that it felt good, though Bob was still asleep.

_Stop. You shouldn't be doing this. He's drunk, and you're taking advantage of him. Leave him alone. _He removed his hand from the thick meat and placed it over his side. He decided to listen to the reasonable voice in his head and be a better man. Then Bob pulled him close, pressing their bodies against each other. Ganryu was now facing Bob's chest and his head resting on Bob's bicep. He could tell that underneath the fat was well built muscles. It felt a hundred times more comfy than a pillow, though. He felt Bob's hands caressing the small of his back, which instantly gave him a boner. His boxers stretched as he did, and he felt his manhood push agains't Bob's. Their legs intertwined and rubbed against each other which gave Ganryu an almost velvety sensation. It was heaven for him.

He wrapped his arm around the bigger man and fell asleep with his face buried in Bob's chest.

##############################################################################################

It was right around noon when the sumo wrestler woke from his deep slumber. It was a cloudy day, the wind was strong and the clouds sheltered the land from the sun. He still kept his eyes closed, though he was awake. He heard the birds chirping and he felt the breeze circulate his room. Suddenly, he remembered the incidents of last night. _Bob!_ He suddenly jumped up. The matress next to him was empty. He was gone. Ganryu sat there with his face in his hands, _He probably freaked out. I bet he doesn't even remember how he got here_, he punched his pillow.

He stood up and proceeded to fix his beddings, muttering himself a lecture. "He probably won't ever want to talk to you again, or even see you... Why couldn't you have just kept your hands to yourself..." He looked outside his window to see the empty streets of his crappy district, lost in thought. "!" He remembered suddenly. He remembered how Bob held him in an embrace before he fell asleep. _Could that have been a dream? _He smiled in to himself disappointment._ Haha, I guess you'll never know..._

He walked to his bathroom carrying his towel. As he bathed, he mapped out the activities for today. _I guess I'll keep looking for an apartment..._ His biggest problem was the rent. He worked as the assistant manager 5 times a week at a grocery market in the city. Even if he found a place to stay, his salary would either pay it exactly, or lack. He went back to his room and got dressed in his usual attire, a loose polo shirt and some cargo shorts. He walked to his small kitchen and - "!"

Sitting in the only chair in front of his small table, he saw Bob. Drinking from a mug, Bob saw him and wore the most innocent smile he'd ever seen.

"I didn't want to wake you, so I made the coffee myself. I hope you don't mind..."

"N-no, no... Not at all" Ganryu stuttered, slowly regaining composure.

"I got a hell of a hangover, hehe... Felt like my head was split open when I woke up..." He finished off his coffee "There's more in the pot, if you want it."

Speechless, Ganryu just passed by him and poured himself some coffee. Bob stood from the chair and leaned on the small countertop beside Ganryu. He looked him in the eyes "I appreciate you taking me in last night. I dunno what woulda' happened to me. I barely even remember anything..." he looked away in embarrassment.

"There is nothing to thank me for, I only did what I thought was right... Though I am surprised," he gave Bob a concerned look, "I wasn't aware that you make habits of getting drunk."

"Oh! I don't... Last night was just a bit rough for me. I needed to wind down..." Bob started pacing around the kitchen slowly, swinging his arms back and forth, "I guess I overdid it..." he smirked, trying to hide the obvious distress in his voice with a semi smile.

Ganryu nodded and took a sip from the coffee. It was the most delicious coffee he'd ever tasted, even though Bob used the same powder he uses every morning. "I added some peppermint and cinnamon." Bob clarified after seeing the surprised look in Ganryu.

"Anyway, I'm still at debt to you and I wanna make up for what you did for me. How 'bout we go get some lunch? My treat," Bob said with a persuasive invitation. Ganryu smiled and nodded. "Uhh, by any chance - was I wearing an orange jacket when you found me?"

Ganryu noticed Bob was in his white undershirt. "Ah, yes. I hanged it outside, it was a bit wet last night," he placed his empty mug in the kitchen sink, "Let me bring it to you, then we can go."

"A bit wet, eh?" Bob said as Ganryu walked pass him, "I wonder why...?" It seemed that Bob had no explaination for this either.

##############################################################################################

They sat in the local diner nearby, it was the only decent place to grab a bite - in Ganryu's opinion. Waiting for their food, they were enveloped in an awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Bob was still a bit hazy and worn out due to his drunken adventure the previous night, on the other hand, Ganryu couldn't stop thinking about whether Bob was aware of the occurences in bed or not.

"So what do you do, nowadays?" Ganryu finally the broke tension.

"Erm.." Bob shifted in his seat, "Not much..." Bob admitted, "I used to work at the Bistro Restaurant in the city, but that ended a few weeks ago."

"How come?"

"It's a bit complicated... Anyway, now I just take part time jobs here and there. Still lookin' for a staff job, though..."

Ganryu could tell Bob wasn't comfortable with the topic, "Is that so? Maybe I can be of help," the waitress put their food on their table, "I work at the SuperSales Grocery near the Bistro, and we have openings." Ganryu took a bite from the chicken he ordered.

Bob was already busy stuffing his face into his burger, "Sherioushly?" he said with his mouth half-full. "That would be great! How do I do this?" he swallowed.

"You'll have to apply personally at the office, but I'll make sure to recommend you. It's not hard to get in, and you don't need much experience to get accepted."

"Awesome," Bob took another huge bite.

They finished their food and headed outside.

"Well, I have to go." Ganryu said to Bob outside the diner. He hated tha fact that they'd be parting ways.

"Oh, of course... Uh.. I really do appreciate everything. A lot. Thanks," Bob held his hand out, a la handshake. Ganryu took his hand firmly and he didn't expect Bob to pull him into a semi handshake-semi hug. "See 'ya."

Ganryu watched him walk away and call a cab. He glanced back and waved before getting in, and Ganryu waved back. He thought about whether he's see Bob agian. If he'd ever get to know Bob more. If he'd ever get the chance to hold him tight again. One thing he knew for sure, he wanted Bob to remian in his life.

###############

Authors notes:

I know, it's a weird pairing, but I like weird.

REVIEW PLEASE! I'll probably write continuations, depending on the reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginning

Genuinely happy, Ganryu did the inventory through the shelves in the grocery store. He'd forgotten how it felt to love his job. It wasn't his work that he enjoyed, it was a particular worker that was under his supervision that had him hyped up about working. For the past 2 weeks, Bob had been working with him, and it made him feel good inside - it made him feel happy, alive.

He enjoyed seeing Bob every week for 10 hours a day, watching him sort items on shelves, climb ladders. He especially enjoyed when he lifted heavy items or boxes, being turned on by Bob's strength. Spending time with him through lunch, talking and getting to know each other more. Life never felt better, and Ganryu couldn't have asked for more.

"I'm gonna quit." Bob said.

"WHAT!" Ganryu reflexively cupped his own mouth. He didn't intend to scream.

They were in the middle of an aisle filled with fresh fruit and vegetables. "Why? You seem so content with your job, and I think you make a great

grocer," Ganryu said, a bit of an obvious persuasion in his tone.

"Thanks. I like the work, and the pay is good - but it's just not enough to cover my lifestyle expenses."

Lifestyle expenses? That's his reason for quitting? What about me? I thought he'd want to spend more time with me...

"Listen, I don't feel comfortable talking about this right now," Bob lifted the heavy boxes in front of him, "Maybe we could talk about it later, after our shifts?" he walked away.

Ganryu was left silent and motionless, like a statue. He never felt a worse feeling in his gut. Like he was falling, as the bright happy world around him began to shatter. _Why? When everything seemed to be going so well..._ He continued to place carrots on the vegetable baskets and tried to conceal the growing depression in him. He felt angry about the fact that Bob wanted to leave, and enraged about how he said it like it was nothing. _Doesn't he know how much he means to me?_ But at the same time he felt compassionate about the expenses part. He didn't want to see him struggle.

The rest of the day was bland, and any interaction between the two was awkward. Ganryu did his best to avoid Bob around the store, just to keep him unaware of how upset he really felt. Bob also looked troubled, like he was running, or hiding from something. Soon enough, the sun had set, and after a few more hours, it was time to clock out. At the staff locker room, they met.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Bob changed from his uniform to his casual attire - jeans, red collar shirt, with the suspenders. Ganryu was still upset and wanted the sinking feeling to end.

"Are you really leaving?" he asked while folding his clothes into his locker.

Bob shut his locker door and proceeded to walk toward Ganryu, "Come over to my place tonight," he gave Ganryu a small piece of paper, "Let's talk about it there. I'll be expecting you." He walked out.

On the piece of paper was an address, the format suggested that he lived in a tall building, with the room number B1201. _Is this a condo?_

_#########################################################################################################_

Ganryu got down from the cab in front of a tall, hotel-ish building. This is where he lives? No wonder he can't afford it. He was welcomed by the doorman, "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm here to see a friend of mine, he lives on the 12th floor, B1201."  
"Please wait one minute," the doorman smiled as he spoke to his radio "Sir, your guest has arrived,"  
_Sir?  
"Thanks, Rocky. Let him up," the radio responded, unmistakeably Bob's voice._

Ganryu pressed the 12 button as he got on the elevator, wondering to himself who Bob really was, and what his relations to this place was. The curiosity was eating him alive. He got off and looked for the room B1201, checking each door he passed by. He found it. He knocked softly.

The door opened, and there he was - wearing that smug smile that he wore so well. "I'm glad you came," he gestured him to enter, "Please."

As Ganryu walked in, he was windstruck by the beauty and elegance of the spacious living room that he saw, complete with a big angular leather couch and a huge TV on the wall across. On the far end, the wall window showed a clear view of the city, with all it's bright lights. "Wow," was all he could sum up. "This is amazing," he said looking around in awe. The interior design was beautiful in simplicity, and as he marched forward, he saw the awesome kitchen that was just beside the living room.

"Have you eaten dinner?"  
"No, I didn't want to make you wait too long."  
"Perfect! I've prepared a meal for us."  
"You cook?"  
"It's one of the things I'm most passionate about."

Ganryu was extremely turned on by this trait. He loved a good home-cooked meal, and he noticed that the aroma was of roast duck. Bob led him to the table across the kitchen, and sat him on one side. In the middle of the table was a beautiful roasted duck on a large white plate, complete with a side of gravy. The duck was very well garnished and pleasing to they eye with it's coat of chopped celery and onions, and the circular carrot cuts under it. He could see how passionate Bob really was about cooking.

"I don't want to seem rude... But, is there a specific reason you invited me here?"

"We'll talk about it later," Bob sat across him and handed over a large pot, "Here, I know you like rice."

They sat in the living room, on a couch that sat in front of the glass wall which overlooked the city. The room was dim, and the only light source was from the kitchen, and the orange city lights from outside. Ganryu was still amazed by the view, no matter how long he stared at it. He patted his stomach, it felt full. The meal that Bob had prepared was the most delicious he'd ever had. He was also surprised by the dessert that Bob served.

"I hope you liked the sushi. It was the first time I tried making it."

"It reminded me of home," Ganryu complimented. "So, I've been very curious. Why did you invite me here?"

"To tell you my story," Bob looked at him. "I saw how upset you were when I told you I was leaving."

Ganryu looked away in embarrassment. _Was I that obvious?_

"I really am grateful for everything you did for me, and I really like working with you... But as you can see, I can't keep this place with my current salary at the market."

"Why don't you look for a cheaper place?"

"I've been here ever since I could remember. I have too many memories in this place," he looked out toward the city, "I can't let it go."

Ganryu could see the pain in his eyes. He could tell that Bob really wanted to fight in order to keep this place.

"I'm friends with all the staff members here, even with the higher-ups. But even so, they can't keep pitching in for me just to keep this room. It's not fair to them." Bob slumped in his couch.

Ganryu didn't know what to say. He saw Bob for who he really was for the first time, opening up to him and he fell even deeper in love. He rubbed Bob's shoulder, trying to comfort the troubled man.

"I invited you here to ask a big favor from you," Bob said, looking into Ganryu's eyes, "Remember when you told me last week that you were looking for a place to stay?"

Ganryu tilted his head slightly, as if his brain had already gotten the idea, but his mind was still processing it... Then his eyes widened as he foresaw what Bob was about to say.

"Live with me."

####################

Author's notes: I wrote this one in a bit of a hurry, sorry if it's a bit short. Yes, I cut it intentionally, just to leave you wanting for more :D

Please R&R, I could really use some constructive criticism. Suggestions would also be nice, but don't go around telling me how to write my stories.


	3. Chapter 3 Truth Be Told

"What?" He asked in shock. He was sure of what Bob said, but he couldn't help but to ask. Ganryu had just recieved an invitation from Bob to live together. Bob. The man he had been hiding his love from. How should he respond to this? He was caught by surprise, and he hadn't been given any time to make an excuse (or a lie, rather.)

"Live with me," Bob repeated, "Whaddya' say?" he took Ganryu's hand.

Ganryu felt tight around his chest, his breath seemed to have escaped him.

"It's really selfish of me to ask you of such a big thing, but if you do this, then we can split the payment, and it would be affordable for both of us," Bob was now persuading him, "That way, I can keep my place, and you get to live near work. You won't have to go back to that crappy, abandoned district."

"Are you sure of what you're asking?" Ganryu snapped back, "You barely know me. We've known each other for only a couple of weeks!"

He didn't want to keep toying with Bob. He didn't want to lead him to believe that he only wanted to be friends. Most of all, he didn't want to be heartbroken when Bob found out later and decides to kick him out.

" 'Course I know ya. We work together." Bob said jokingly.  
"That's not what I meant."  
"You're kind," Bob took his other hand, "You help strangers. You're very selfless, and you're really down to earth," Bob smiled, "I would be honored to live with you."

Tears started flowing down Ganryu's face, as guilt built up inside him. "Don't say that. You think you know me," he started sobbing, "but the truth is, I've been lying to you all along. I only helped you because..." he hesitated to confess. _What should I do? Should I say it now? I guess this is the end of it - all my fantasies of getting to see him everyday..._

"You're gay. And you like me." Bob continued for him.

Ganryu's face went blank and he stared at Bob. Eyes wide, tears still falling, he couldn't believe it. _He knew? Since when?_

"You knew?"  
"It's extremely obvious, to me at least," he smiled.  
"...and you're okay with that?" Ganryu asked in a high pitch.  
"Well, I admit at first it was weird. But I've always been curious..." Bob said in a serious tone.

Ganryu began wiping the tears off his face, "I don't think I should move in with you," he looked away.

"Why not?"  
"It would be weird. Now that you know, and now I know you know, it'll always be awkward if we stay friends." Ganryu stood up, still wiping his face, "I think it's best if we just pretend that nothing ever happened." he started to walk away.

Bob grasped his wrist, pulling him back slightly, "...and what if I disagree?"

Ganryu looked at him, tears starting to build up again.

"What if I said that I didn't want to forget what happened between us?" he stood as well, stepping closer to him, "What if I didn't think it would be weird? Don't I get a say in this?"

Ganryu looked down, as tears started falling again, "Please, it'll hurt too much for me to keep seeing you. You don't have to keep forcing yourself to be my friend."

Bob lifted Ganryu's face with his hand so that he looked into his eyes, "What if I don't want to be just your friend?"

He leaned in and pressed his lips onto Ganryu's. After a few seconds, he started kissing Ganryu repeatedly, alternating between his upper and lower lip. When he stopped, he put his forehead against Ganryu's, and closed his eyes.

"I thought... I thought you were straight."  
"Well, you never know until you try."

Ganryu burst into tears this time, like Bob's words opened a floodgate. He wept on Bob's shoulder as Bob hugged him tightly with his arms around Ganryu's waist. These were no longer tears of sadness, or sorrow, or guilt. They were tears of joy, and relief. Bob combed the back of Ganryu's neck, comforting him.

##############################################################################################

Bob laid there in his bed that night, face up, hands behind his head. On his chest, there was Ganryu resting his head, his left hand on Bob's stomach. He listened to the gentle heartbeat, and the strong breath that lifted his head up every few seconds. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. He looked up and met Bob's eyes, they both smiled. He leaned forward for a kiss, both of them closed their eyes as Ganryu pushed Bob's lips with his.

"You're the first guy I ever kissed, y'know." Bob mentioned when Ganryu laid back down on his chest.  
"And what do you think?" Ganryu replied, eagerly asking for feedback.  
"I could get used to it." Bob shut his eyes and smiled.

Ganryu traced around Bob's belly button, over his shirt. Truth be told, he couldn't wait to rip Bob's clothes off, but that would have to wait. He didn't want to rush him into this.

"You're the only person I've ever kissed." Ganryu shyly said.  
"No shit?" Bob's eyes opened in shock.  
Ganryu didn't speak.  
Bob just took one arm and draped it over Ganryu, rubbing his side gently.  
"I'm still leaving the supermarket, though."  
"How come?"  
"I wanna go back to working in the kitchen. I miss it too badly."  
"I'm sure you'll be great."

They fell asleep after a couple of hours of talking. Neither of them said it, but they loved each other.

##############################################################################################

It was Saturday morning, and the sun was shining bright. It was as if life wanted him to stay happy for as long as possible. Ganryu was happier than he ever was, and didn't want to look back into his past lonely days.

"You sure you don't wanna stay for breakfast first?" Bob confirmed as Ganryu put on his shoes.  
"No, thanks. I've got to cancel some appointments with some apartment people." he stood up.  
Bob pulled him by his waist and planted a kiss goodbye, "You take care."  
"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow," Ganryu stroked Bob's cheek.  
"Have your stuff ready outside, 'round about noon."

As he was descending in the elevator, he shut his eyes.

_Goodbye crappy house, I'm gonna live here now. Goodbye loneliness. No more clouding me with your lonely aura. Goodbye, unhappy self. I've found a better me now. It was with him all this time._

The elevator doors opened and Ganryu marched forward, ready to take on life, no matter how big the challenge. As long as he had Bob, nothing could stop him from feeling this way.

############################

Author's notes: Well, there you go. I know, It's a bit mushy, but you can't make love without love -oops, was that a teaser for the next chapter?

Again, constructive criticism is welcomed, but don't nag at me if I made a typo or something.


	4. Chapter 4 New Territories

Warning! This chapter contains mature

_Sexual Content_

You have been warned :D

################################################################################################

Bob heaved the heavy box beside all the others, grunting as he did. He stretched his arms up, "Well, that's the last of it."

Ganryu was at the door, giving tips to the men who helped them carry up his boxes. Today was the day he was moving in with Bob, and he was thrilled to have finally gotten out of that old, abandoned house he used to live in.

"Can we unpack later? I haven't eaten yet."  
"Oh, sure. I didn't cook anything, though. I thought you'd eat before moving in," Bob explained, "It's cool, we can order out, hehe."  
"Too bad. I was hoping you would let me taste more of your delicious recipes," Ganryu teased.  
"Haha! Maybe tonight. We can cook together," Bob smiled as he just realized that they would be together most of the time.  
"I would be honored." Ganryu repectfully replied, bowing slightly as Bob walked past him.

While Bob was on the phone, Ganryu walked toward the wall window, and watched as all the cars that seemed so minuscule flowed along the roads, like tiny ants gathering food. About a mile away, he could see some taller buildings, stretching high. And above, the clear blue sky, with the sun right above. It was perfect, he was happy that he'd see this more often now.

As he was lost in thought, looking out the window, Bob hugged him from behind and rested his chin on Ganryu's shoulder.

"Pretty good view, huh?" He said proudly. Ganryu only nodded and tilted his head against Bob's.

_I think I'm starting to understand why he didn't want to leave this place._

A few minutes later, they were chatting in the kitchen as they were setting the table, preparing for their meal when a knock came on the door.

"That must be our food," Bob walked toward the door, "I hope you don't mind Chinese!" he smirked at his racial remark.  
"Haha! No, not at all."

They sat on opposite sides of the table, just like the other night. Ganryu sucked an ample amount of his noodles, enjoying watching Bob chow down on the box of sweet and sour pork. Bob on the other hand, was too concentrated on eating to be aware of anything else.

"Maybe we can try making Caldeirada de Peixe," Bob blurted out, "it's a Portuguese dish I read about."  
"Anything you want, you make the calls," Ganryu burped as he set down his empty box, "I have to admit that I'm a very lousy cook."  
Bob smiled, "A few weeks with me, and you'll never have to say that again."  
"I look forward to it."

##############################################################################################

"Whew!" Bob cried out as he put his arm around Ganryu, "That was a hell of a lot of stuff, but we're done."  
Ganryu replied with a kiss on the cheek.

They had just finished unpacking all of Ganryu's stuff and sorting them with Bob's. Now everything was arranged, and Bob even managed to clean out some of his old useless junk. It took them about 4 hours to do so, including the sweeping and the rearranging. It was official, they lived together now.

The sat on the couch, overlooking the city. Bob was out of breath, he stretched his arms and legs. Ganryu sat beside him. The watched as the sky darkened, the sun was setting. They couldn't see the sunset, though. The window faced the east.

"What do you do when you don't work?" he asked out of curiosity.  
"Huh? Oh, I usually exercise, maintain my physique," Bob flexed his arm, "but I think that unpacking all your stuff was enough of a work-out," he joked.

"I see. So what do we do now?"  
Bob looked at him, "Uhh.. It's a bit early to start cooking dinner. What do you wanna do?"  
"This," Ganryu leaned over and kissed him, at the same time placing his weight on Bob's shoulders.

The kiss was passionate and fiery. Bob got into it really fast. Bob played with Ganryu's lips, sucking on them and occasionally lightly biting them. Ganryu shifted and placed himself on Bob's lap, his body against the other. Bob wrapped his arms around Ganryu, deepening the kiss. He used his tongue, this time, to motion Ganryu to open his mouth. As he introduced his tongue to Ganryu's front teeth, Ganryu couldn't help but to suck on it a bit. It felt warm, and new to him - it felt good. He decided to retaliate, pushing on Bob's tongue with his so that he entered Bob's mouth this time. He explored the new area, as Bob's tongue played with his. This continued for roughly a a couple of minutes, then Bob broke the kiss and started kissing his way to Ganryu's body. First - his cheek, then to his neck - and then he kissed the tender skin that connected his neck and shoulder. Ganryu threw his head back in pleasure.

"You wanna have sex?" Bob asked in between his kisses.

Ganryu was caught off guard. He hadn't prepared for this occasion yet, and he didn't know what to say. He just started kissing Bob's neck in panic. _What should I say?_

"You want to?" Bob asked again, breathing heavily.  
Ganryu pulled away, and placed his hands on Bob's chest, "Have you done it before?"  
Bob put his hands behind his head, in a relaxing manner, "Before I fattened myself up, I got action all the time," He looked up, "But there aren't too many women that are into my plus size self," he snickered.

There was a brief moment of silence as he looked back at Ganryu, who was silent and looking down.

"Wait," Bob said in an alarmed tone, "Don't tell me...?"  
"Yes, what you're thinking is correct..." Ganryu lowered his head even more.  
"No shit?"  
Ganryu just closed his eyes.

Then, Bob realized that he reacted harshly - he may have hurt Ganryu's feelings. He lifted Ganryu's face by the chin and locked lips once again.

"I'm sorry - I didn't know," Bob stroked his cheek, "I didn't mean to rush you..." He rested his forehead on Ganryu's, "...It's no big deal, anyway." He comforted him with a smile.  
"No, I just panicked." Ganryu distanced his face from Bob's and looked at his eyes, "I want to do it."  
Bob was amused by his tone - it almost sounded naive, "It'll be a first for both of us."

##############################################################################################

He hated the feeling in his gut. He only felt this on times when he was really nervous and unsure of what might happen - like on plane rides. Ganryu was trying to calm himself, taking deep breaths through his mouth. He sat in the middle of the bed with his legs crossed. A few feet in front, Bob mirrored him, gazing into his eyes.

"We don't have to if you don't want to..." Bob repeated.  
"I'm beginning to wonder if _you_ don't want to."  
"I just don't want you to regret anything..." Bob's eyebrows slanted.  
"No... I won't."

Ganryu leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips, placing his hands on either of Bob's crossed legs. They inhaled in unison as Bob pushed forward lightly, deepening the kiss. He placed his hands over Ganryu's, and started rubbing them back and forth. They kissed for a while, eventually playing with tongue again. Ganryu pushed Bob against the chest and laid him down.

He straddled the bigger man and leaned down to continue the kiss, resting his weight on his arms against the mattress. Meanwhile, Bob's hands were on Ganryu's hips, squeezing slightly, and moving in a circular motion - occasionally visiting his bum to cup it. They kissed, gradually getting wilder and wilder. Ganryu's left hand caressed Bob's cheek, while his right arm supported his weight. He started kissing Bob's other cheek, then down to his chin, then to the lower chin - and the one after that (LOL jk) - to his neck. Bob closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he placed on hand behind Ganryu's neck, motioning him to keep going.

Ganryu undid the first few buttons on Bob's shirt, and kissed every new part revealed. He continued until all the buttons were loose and Bob lay there with his front exposed. He had a light patch of fur on his chest and stomach, which trailed downward. Ganryu kissed his chest and breathing in as much of Bob's scent as he could, his tongue matting the hair flat against Bob's skin. He played with Bob's buds, circling them with his tongue. Bob clenched his jaw and kept his hand on Ganryu's neck. He did the same with the other nipple, this time he used his teeth. Bob let out a light moan and tightened his grip on Ganryu.

Now he was tracing Bob's belly with his lips, kissing as much surface as he could explore. There was so much. The hair felt good against his face, and he pondered for a while on Bob's deep bellybutton. Bob looked down at Ganryu. He smiled. He didn't say anything, but he liked watching Ganryu. He lifted himself up a bit to discard his shirt entirely, throwing it aside, then proceeded to place his hands on either side of Ganryu's shoulders. Ganryu was sucking on his skin, and it made him feel a bit ticklish. He squeezed his shoulders, fighting back the natural urge to push him away - like a reflex whenever someone tickled him.

Then Ganryu continued to lower himself. He paused for a while, placed his hands on Bob's belly, and he swept the area gently with his palms. He kissed Bob's groin and he felt that he was definitely excited even through the thick denim jeans. He unbuckled the belt and undid the button, tugging it open as the zipper obeyed his will. Bob was wearing briefs, and he could see the outline of his manhood. It was definitely of ample length. Bob lifted his hips up so that his crotch met with Ganryu's face, and as he pushed his pants down, Ganryu was enjoying just rubbing his face against the texture of Bob's bulging underwear. After Bob kicked away his pants, he took both of Ganryu's wrists and, with one pull, slid Ganryu up so they were face to face again.

"My turn," he whispered.

He rolled them both over, so he was on top. Ganryu loved the weight he felt, pinning him to the bed, both hands held above his head and locked by one of Bob's hands. His other hand was on Ganryu's chest. He leaned down to kiss him fiercely, breathing heavily again. Ganryu could tell Bob was picking up the pace. Bob released Ganryu's hands and removed his shirt then threw it away - then pinned both Ganryu's hands above his head again before continuing the kiss. He swirled his tongue inside Ganryu's mouth, giving him an ecstatic sensation he only could have dreamed about before. He broke the kiss and moved backward, quickly removing Ganryu's shorts. Ganryu was as hard as he could get, and it showed in his boxers. He wasn't as big as Bob but what he lacked in length, he made up for in girth.

"Reach into the bottom drawer in the side table," Bob pointed to Ganryu's side.

Ganryu picked up the bottle of lubricant and handed it to Bob. He gripped Ganryu's boxers and tugged them down quickly, removing them completely. Ganryu blushed - he'd never been completely bare in front of anyone before. Bob noticed this and leaned forward to peck him on the lips.

"I'll be gentle," he reassured him with another quick peck.

Bob stood on his knees, positioning himself at Ganryu's entrance. He slicked his fingers with the content of the bottle.

"Relax."

Slowly, he slid his middle finger into Ganryu, staying still for a while. Ganryu tightened up in reaction, shutting his eyes and letting out a grunt. Bob continued to work with him until Ganryu could stay relaxed. Eventually, Bob got three fingers into Ganryu, and even then, Ganryu could loosen himself up. Bob then pulled away, sat back to remove his briefs and reposition himself between Ganryu's legs. He was bigger than Ganryu, but not freakishly so. He took the bottle once again and slicked his manhood thoroughly. He put his hands under Ganryu's thighs, lifting them up slightly. He obeyed. He placed his hands over Bob's and nodded to signal him it was ok to continue. Bob started slowly again, intoducing just the tip at first, and after a few tries, he got halfway in. He started sliding in and out, but never completely, only partially. Ganryu was starting to get the vibe of the rhythm. Then, Bob withdrew, then quickly inserted into Ganryu completely. He hit something inside that made Ganryu arch his back, and moan in pleasure.

He stayed for a while, letting Ganryu loosen again. After a pause, Bob started pumping in and out, each time, Ganryu let out a small moan. In no time, he was building up speed, latching on to a tempo. Repeatedly hitting Ganryu's tender spot, with every plow. They continued this for a while, it was a moment of pure passion, pleasure, and fantasy at the same time. Each second that passed, Their grip on each other got tighter, and became more tense. Bob could feel that he would release soon, and he picked up an even quicker pace. Then he felt Ganryu's hands crush his, and tightened up around him, as he let out a loud moan. He came, releasing over numerous shots reaching up to his own neck. Bob could feel himself building up now, he was now ramming into Ganryu, and he also came after a few more thrusts. Ganryu felt his warm seed inside, as they both twitched with the ripples of ecstasy circulating them.

They stayed like that for a brief moment, then Bob let out a sigh and rested on top of Ganryu, still inside him.

#########################################

Stay posted.


End file.
